joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Joseph619/Composite Toriko Character
Summary Toriko character with all possible abilities and max stats Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 3-B Name'': Composite Toriko Character '''Origin:' Toriko Gender: Variable Age: Variable Classification: Composite Toriko character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High, Joa was completely atomized by Minority Worldbut regenerated instantly), Resurrection (via Neo, who has resurrected several time from many supernova explosions; via Food Spirits, who can revive their host by eating full course ) Flight , Energy Manipulation , Energy Absorption (via Acacia), Gravity Manipulation (via Ichiryuu, who can draw in peopleto him manipulating gravity ), Earth Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, which can turn the texture of ground to soft ), Molecular Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, which alters the nature of atoms by reversing the majority to minority, where atoms behave erratically and defy physics; via Midora with Minority World, which completely atomized Joa ), Biological Manipulation (via Ichiryuu with Minority World, where the victim loses control over its body and loses the precision tomove and fight properly, eventually suffering bodily dysfunctions such as asphyxiation, shutdown of nervous system, blood flow reversal etc leading to death; via Joa with Warp Kitchen, where the space inside the Kitchen is full of voracious fungusthat can decompose bodies in less than a second, and cooks people from inside of their body), Attack Reflection (via Midora with Minority World), Void Manipulation (via Midora, who's tongue devours everything down to the last atoms in its trajectory,which creates invisible rifts of void, Hungry Space completely disintegrated the Dragons pulled down by Emperor Vortex ), Existence Erasure (via Acacia, who can erase people and their soul by eating them ; ate Don Slime's spirit form which is an invisible soul, also Food Spirits like Don Slime are intangible like Kaka ), Intangibility (via Food Spirts,Zebra was unable to punch Kaka as his fist went right through Kaka's body ), Astral Projection (via Don Slime, who as a food spirit can enter the World of Souls anytime as he wishes, and interact with souls of dead people ; via Neo who entered the World of Souls to escape Moon's stomach), Soul Manipulation (via Guinness with Guinnes Search , which nearly ripped out Starjun , Toriko and Acacia's soul, via Neo, who ate Don Slime's spirit form ), Anti-Resurrection (via Neo/Acacia, as people eaten by Neo can't be revived ), Anti-Regeneration (via Ichiryuu with Minority World; via Acacia on atomic level with biting, as Midora was unable to regenerate his arm using Minority World , and Starjun couldn't heal even if he ate compatible food ), Black Hole creation (via Moon, who can create real Black Holes from which even light can't escape ), BFR (via Moon, who can dump people into another dimension ), Sealing (via Joa, who can seal people in tuna cans ), Time Manipulation (via Joa with Warp Kitchen, a space inside which time passes exceedingly slowly , as if it was stopped ; via Acacia with Back Channel, inside which time is slowed down to one month for every second that passes by in real time , after evolving Acacia managed to freeze all Eight Kings in time ; via Sky Deer with Back Channel, a space where time is accelerated to hundreds of millions of years in a few seconds ); Resistance to Time Manipulation (via Midora, who resisted Joa's Warp Kitchen ; via Acacia, who resisted Sky Deer's Back Channel with his own ), Resistance to Time Stop (via Neo/Acacia, who was able to move in World of Souls despite World of Souls having no flow of time, where concept of space-time doesn't exist , and anybody entering the World of Souls, even spirits, will lose their sense of time, distance or space ), Resistance to Sealing (via Midora, who escaped Joa's Tuna Can ), Power Mimicry (via Midora with Mirror Neuron, which was able to copy Ichiryuu's Minority World , Joa'sFood Luck and Knocking), Reactive Evolution (via Acacia, who evolved while countering Sky Deer's Back Channel ; Via Midora with Mirror Neuron), Invisibility (via Midora with Mirror Neuron, he was able to blend in perfect darkness and strike Ichiryuu ), Probability Manipulation (via Joa with Food luck, which deflected Midora's Hungry Tongue at point blank range and prevented the vorarious fungus from attacking himself; via Midora with Food Luck, Joa's Satan Hole missed even after it had already touched Midora's forehead , deflected Acacia's Gourmet Spank which is several times larger than Earth in surface area ; via Toriko with Food Luck, which repelled Acacia's Gourmet Punch ), Power Absorption (via Acacia, who ate MidoraTorikoeverybody else's Food Luck) Attack Potency: Large Star level (scaling from Midora, who was stated to have the power to destroyed Toriko World (Toriko World has GBE higher than supernova explosions ); scaling from Don Slime , who created a miniature, condensed star which would've resulted in a supernova spanning 5 lightyears if it exploded, scaling from Neowho has torn through numerous stars in feeding frenzyate all the stars in Blue Universeemitted a light which could completely wipe out the Sunate Don Slime's condensed star explosion) | Multi-Galaxy level (scaling from Gourmet Gods , who gave colour to each of the Universes) Speed: 'Massively FTL combat speed (Acacia was able to react to Derous Extradimensional Laser), Massive FTL+ travel speed (from Neo devouring the entire Blue Universe) | Massively FTL+ (given from Gourmet Gods size) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Stellar by size (the Space Taipan is 80 million kilometers in length, as such it should be able to support its own weight while it moves to eat new planets ) | Likely Multi-Stellar '''by size (The Gourmet Gods are at least 10 lightyears in height, scaling from the dinner table they were sitting beside) '''Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Scaling from top tiers such as Acacia, Midora etc) | Multi-Galactic class '(scaling from Gourmet Gods) 'Durability: Large Star level (Scaling from Acacia, Midora and other top tiers who were able to hurt each other) | Universe level '(The Gourmet Gods survived the Gourmet Big Bang which separated the family) 'Stamina: Incredibly high Range: Stellar (Scaling from Don Slime's supernova, Joa's Satan Hole and Derous Extradimensional Laser ) | Universal ''' '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Keys: Top Tiers | Gourmet Gods Category:Blog posts